The Beginning From The End
by JohnCenaLuver
Summary: Karley joins the WWE and finds out that her old boyfriend is working there too. John Cena, Randy Orton, Other wrestlers, Divas and OC
1. Intro

Karley Carroll is 28 years old and has just joined the WWE as a diva. But the one thing she didn't know was that her high school boyfriend is also working with the WWE. She always loved John and never stopped, but one night six years ago she was just to overwhelmed when he asked her to marry him that she ran away. She wasn't ready to get married at the age of 22 and have a family. She didn't know how to tell John so she thought that was the best thing to do, at the time. Obviously now she regrets it and wants him back…but the thing is now she has started to fall in love with Randy Orton and he is beginning to fall in love with her. The questions are, will John recognize her? Will John want her back, considering she left him six years ago and never talked to him since? Will she hook up with Randy? Is join the WWE going to be, bad, good, or will it have its ups and downs?

* * *

A/N: Okay this isn't the greatest story, but hey I was bored one day and wrote this and now I've finally decided to post it. Please R&R to tell me if I should keep on with this story, if you guys don't like the idea of the story I'll delete it. Oh, and if you have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story please post them, I could always use ideas and I'll try to get your ideas in the story as well as I can. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I know I forgot to put it up and I'm sure that you all already know this but, I don't own anyone expect for Karley. Okay so I'm kind of just playing around with this story right now, so I might change it a little bit later. And just to make one thing clear I'm going to put Randy on Raw just for the sake of the story.

Dirgo and wwefan01 thanks for the Reviews!

Anyways on with the story

* * *

Karley walked into the Air Canada Center in Toronto Ontario and was totally lost, this was her first day of work and she knew no one. She went walking down the halls trying to find the Diva Locker room when she ran into Torrie Wilson.

"Hi, can I help you, you look a but lost." asked Torrie

"Um yeah, I'm Karley Carroll and I've just signed a contract with the WWE. I'm looking for the diva's locker room." said Karley

"Oh! Your Karley Carroll, they said that there was a new Diva coming onto Raw but know one knew who. Well I'm Torrie Wilson and I'll be working with you a lot, here I'm heading to the diva's locker room right now, I'll show you where it is." Said Torrie

"Thanks you so much, I have no clue where I am going!" said Karley

"Oh, no problem. Come on follow me and I'll introduce you to everyone."

They walked down the hall and turned to the right and Karley read the sign on the door that said "Diva Locker Room", She felt a whole lot better now that Torrie was helping her.

When they go into the locker room in there sitting and gossiping were Candice, Ashley, Trish and Victoria.

"Hey guys this is Karley Carroll, shes the new diva that everyone is was talking about." Torrie said as she walked into the locker room.

"Hey girl I'm Trish, and this Victoria, Ashley, Candice and as you know Torrie, welcome to the WWE" Trish said

"Hi everyone, thanks."

"Umm…, well I've got to go find Eric Bishoff and tell him I'm here." said Karley

"Here let me show you where his office is." Offered Torrie

"Okay, thanks a bunch." thanked Karley

"Oh no problem, I remember when I was new the WWE and know one helped me and I had to find everything on my own, It was really stressful." said Torrie

The two walked down the hall, and then Torrie asked "Don't mind be asking, but how old are you?"

"Well I just turned 28 last month." answered Karley

"Okay, where ya from?" Torrie asked, she was very curious

"I'm from West Newbury, Mass. But I live in Boston now." Karley answered

"Oh really, John is from there." Torrie said

"Whose John?" asked Karley

"John Cena, hes a wrestler here in the WWE" said Torrie

All of a sudden Karley's stomach sank…"Did she just say John Cena? It can't be him, but then again there is only one John Cena in West Newbury. Oh god, I've gotta get out of here." Karley thought to herself.

"Umm…Karley are you okay? You look like your scared." Torrie asked, being concerned.

"Huh?…oh yeah I'm fine." Karley answered nervously.

"I don't think you are. You look like your ready to run far away…please tell me whats wrong" Torrie said

"Okay this is a long story, I have to see Eric first then I'll talk to you about it" Karley answered

"Alright then, well heres Eric's office, I'll wait out here for you, seeing I have nothing better to do." Said Torrie

"Okay" Karley answered as she walked into Eric's office.

After about 5 mintues she came back looking even more scared then before. Torrie saw this and asked her is everything was okay.

"Yeah, just let me tell you my story now." Karley said

"Okay, lets go down the ramp and sit in the chairs behind the barricade." Torrie suggested

"Okay" Karley answered as she followed Torrie down the ramp.

They sat about six rows from ringside. Then Karley began her story.

"Well the thing is" Karley started, "In high school I was dating John Cena."

"Wow! That's totally cool!" Torrie said so surprised

"Well actually not really, John and I had been going out for 6 years, well then one day when I was 22 he asked me to marry him, but-" Karley tried to continue, but she was cut off.

"WOW! HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM?" Torrie was so shocked she hadn't realized that she was yelling.

"Yes, but I didn't know what to do, I wasn't ready to get married and have a family, I was just 22 and I was being stupid, I was so scared, surprised and nervous that I ran away and never talked to him since that night. I wanted to lose total communication with him. I really regret it now." Karley said while bowing her head down and staring at the floor."

"Aww Karley, I don't think that was the best way to go about it, but you were young, I probably would have something along the same line, you should really talk to John though, 6 years is along time to go with out talking to someone who really loved you and you loved." Torrie said

"Well the thing is I've been trying to avoid him for along time and you see when I went to see Eric today, well he told me that I have to do a storyline with John" Karley said sounding really sad and like she want to quit right now.

"Oh my god, you really have to go find John and talk to him, I wonder if hes read his script yet." Torrie said trying to think.

"Well its not going to happen till next week, so he probably doesn't know yet." Karley said

"Oh, okay, well hes gonna find out sooner or later" Torrie said

"Yeah, but it doesn't say my name in the script so hopefully he won't recognize me" Karley said hoping he wouldn't.

"Maybe not" Torrie answered "but I still think you should talk to him"

"I don't think that it really matters, if he finds out then I'll talk to him, but until then I don't wanna see him"

"Okay, whatever. I'll try and stay out of." Torrie said "Lets me take you and introduce you to some of the male wrestlers"

"Okay, sounds good" Karley said

The two got up and walked up the ramp backstage. The walked down a few halls when a HUGE man walked by, Karley felt a little intimidated.

"Hey Show" Torrie said as Big Show stopped in front of them

"Hey Torrie, whos your friend? Asked Big Show

"This is Karley Carroll, shes the new diva" Torrie answered

"Hi, and welcome" Big Show said and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, thanks" Karley thanked him as she shook his hand.

"Well I better get going. I have to go find Cena, Michaels and Hardy for our match tonight. Do you happen to know where they are?" Big Show asked

"Umm…" Torrie thought "I saw Hardy and Michaels earlier, I don't know where they are now though. And I haven't seen John all day, hes probably sitting in corner thinking of his rap for tonight"

"Okay thanks, bye" Big show said as he waved

"Bye" both Torrie and Karley said back

Karley kept shuttering at the sound of John's name every time Big Show and Torrie had mentioned him. She couldn't take it much more, but she didn't want to quit on her first day of working in the WWE, she'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

A/N: Well heres the first chapter, enjoy. Please R&R and tell me if you like it. If you don't then I won't keep going with it. Well that's it I guess. Love ya all. Peace. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey ppl, heres the next chapter, sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

Thanks for the review Dirgo.

* * *

Torrie and Karley kept walking down the hall and then turned to the left, there were lots of doors down this hall and stopped at a door.

"This is one of my best guy friends, I think you'd get along with him well, considering hes John's best friend" Torrie said

"Oh god, I hope John didn't tell him about me" Karley thought "because he might know who I am and tell John"

Torrie knocked on the door. Opening the door was a tall, handsome, man with brown hair and a gorgeous body. Karley could have fainted he was so handsome.

"Hey Rand" Torrie said

"Hey Tor!" Randy said happy to see his friend giving her a hug

"This is Karley Carroll, shes the new diva" Torrie said introducing her

"Hi Karley, I'm Randy Orton …humm, I think I've heard that name somewhere before" Randy said sticking out his hand

"Hi…I don't think I've ever met you before, so I don't know how you've heard of my name" Karley laughed while shaking his hand.

"Okay maybe I was wrong, well its nice meeting you" Randy said

"Nice meeting you too," Karley answered.

She was so stunned at how handsome he was.

"You guys wanna come in?" Randy asked

"Sure, we got nothing better to do." Torrie answered for both herself and Karley

They walked in and sat down on the couch in front of the TV, Randy was watching a baseball game. Once the game was over Randy turned off the TV. Torrie started to say something about her new storyline and how she had to fight against Trish and Ashley, Karley wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy thinking about John and how he was going to be in the same building as her. She knew that she still loved him, she just didn't like the fact that she had left him and never spoke to him again and wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her. He might hate her so much, and try and hurt her.

"He must have been heart broken" Karley thought to herself "I wonder if he ever went looking for me, I guess not I did leave him a note so that he knew that I didn't get kidnapped."

"Umm…Karley, you okay? You were staring into space for quite awhile" Randy said.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine thanks" Karley answered

"So whats up?" Randy asked

"Nothing much I guess, I'm just a little nervous" Karley answered

"Everyones nervous their first day, you'll be fine in a couple days, if you need anything, just come and see me." Randy said

"Okay thanks, I'll do that" Karley said

Just then Randy's cell rang, he checked the caller ID and it was John.

"Hey man" Randy said as he answered his phone

"Hey Ran, what number is you locker room?" John asked

"Uh… 38 I think" Randy answered.

"Okay thanks I'll be there in about 10 minutes." John said

"Okay, I'll talk to you then, Bye" Randy said hanging up

"Whos coming?" Torrie asked

"John, I think he just got off the plane, I'm not to sure." Randy said

Torrie and Karley looked at each other and Randy saw this and got suspicious.

"Is something wrong?" Randy asked

"Um…no everythings fine" The two divas answered at the same time.

That made him even more suspicious.

"Okay then… have you met John yet Karley?" Randy asked

"Uh…no not yet." Karley answered

"Okay then, he'll be here in about 5 more minutes, you can meet him then" Randy said

"Actually I think Karley and I will go get something to eat right now. She can meet John later" Torrie said quickly as she started to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Karley said fast as she stood up with Torrie.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you guys later." Randy said

"Yeah, bye Randy" Torrie said

"Bye Tor, nice meeting you Karley" Randy said

"Bye Randy, nice meeting you too!" Karley said starting to walk out the door.

"Watch my match tonight!" Randy yelled as they walked out the door

"We will!" Torrie yelled back as she closed the door and started to walk down the hall with Karley

"Wow! We almost got caught there, if we hadn't have asked who was coming John would have defiantly saw you." Torrie said

"I know, that was a close one. I better get out of here for a little while" Karley said

"I'll come with you." Torrie said

"Okay…but I have no clue where I'm going right now" Karley laughed

"How bout we go to see John?" Torrie teased

"Um…how bout no?" Karley said a bit bitter

"Sorry I was just joking" Torrie said

"I know, sorry I'm a bit lost right now" Karley said

"Aww don't worry things will get better." Torrie said

"I sure hope so" Karley said

Back in Randy's locker room John had just arrived and was totally exhausted.

"Hey man, you look like shit." Randy said as John walked into his locker room and plopped down on his couch.

"Hey, I know my flight got delayed 4 hours so I had to stay up and wait for it to come in." John said

"Did you hear about the new diva?" Randy asked

"I heard there was a new diva coming, but I haven't met her yet." John answered

"Oh, well you should, shes really hot." Randy said

"Well why didn't you say that earlier?" John said starting to stand up and going to look for her.

"Well she was in here earlier but she left a couple of minutes ago, she and Torrie were going to get something to eat." Randy said

"Well I think I have to go take a vist to the diva's locker room." John said winking at Randy

"Okay you do that, I would come with you but I have a match to get ready for." Randy said

"Later man" John said as he walked out of the room to go find the diva locker room.

At that moment Karley and Torrie walked into the diva locker room. There was no one else in there so they sat down and started talking.

"So your debut is next week?" Torrie asked

"Yeah, but Vince said he wanted me here a week earlier so that I could get used to the environment of the WWE" Karley answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" Torrie called out

"Its John! Let me in Tor!" John yelled back

"Oh shit!" Torrie and Karley said at the same time

"Just a second!" Torrie called out

"Karley quick go into the bathroom!" Torrie whispered

"Got it!" Karley whispered back at she quickly ran to the bath room closing the door quietly.

Torrie got up quickly and went to answer the door.

"Hey John" Torrie said as she opened the door.

"Hey Tor, move over." John said pushing past her

"Okay…and you here for?" Torrie asked suspiciously

"Randy told me that there was a new diva, so I came here to meet her." John explained

"Are you sure u just wanted to meet her? I think its more like check her out." Torrie asked

"Come on Tor, I'm a single guy, I haven't had a girlfriend for 6 years, just let me see her." John begged

"Well shes not here right now." Torrie said a bitterly

"Fine, I'll just leave then." John said sadly

"Come on John, its not my fault that shes not here" Torrie said feeling a bit bad for him

"Fine whatever, bye." John said walking away

Torrie called Karley out of the bathroom when John had left.

While the bathroom Karley had heard everything.

"Wow he hasn't had a girlfriend since I left him" Karley was shocked "I guess I really hurt him." Karley was really feeling bad now.

"I guess he really loved you" Torrie said as Karley walked out of the bathroom "you're the last girlfriend hes had."

"Guess so, I really loved him too, and I still do the thingy is I wanna get back with him but in a way I don't." Karley said sadly "I think things would be different between us f we got back together, and I don't think that would be a good different"

"I guess we'll have to let fate decide." Torrie said walking towards the door.

"I guess so" Karley said

About an hour after talking a little bit Torrie got up.

"Where are you going?" Karley asked

"Raw is over so we can leave now and go to the hotel." Torrie answered "Get your stuff, I'll give you a ride, and we'll find out who you sharing a room with tonight."

"Okay then, but you know we didn't watch Randy's match. Wonder what hes gonna say." Karley said giggling.

"Ah, he'll get over it." Torrie replied back

"Well hes gonna have to" Karley said giggling again

"You ready to go?" Torrie asked Karley as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, but where are the other divas?" Karley asked while walking to the door.

"They're probably in the trainers room getting bandaged up and stuff because they had a match." Torrie answered "They'll be out soon then they'll leave by themselves.

"Okay, lets go then" Karley said as the two walked out the door

They got to Torrie's car and put their stuff in the trunk and left for the hotel.

* * *

Okay there ya have it. The second chapter. Please R&R, thats wuts gonna keep this story alive :D I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by Wednesday or Thurday, maybe tomorrow. Who knows I guess school and my homework will tell me tomorrow night. It would be great ifI could have it up before Raw tomorrow. Well later ppl. Love ya all. Peace 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys heres the next chapter. Thanks soooo much to my reviewer:

wwechaingangbabe - thanks so much. I love your story. I love reviews too, if i had hundreds of them i would read them all.

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - I wonder wut shes gonna do to...but ur juss gonna have to wait and see lol

OTHlover04 - thanks for reviewing!

wwefan01 - thanks so much!

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hotel, they got out of the car and grabbed their lugagge and walked into to the hotel up to the front desk.

"Hi, how can i help you?" The lady at the desked asked

"Um, I'm Torrie Wilson, and I'm checking in." Torrie said

"Your in room 253 on the fifth floor with Candice Michelle" The lady said while handing her the key card.

"Thanks" Torrie said, taking the kay card and moving to the side.

"Hi, I'm Karley. Im checking in also." Karley said

"Okay Karley, your in room 335 on the sixith floor with Trish Stratus." The lady said

"Thank you very much" Karley said grabbing her key card, then walking over to Torrie

"Who you with?" Torrie asked

"Trish, im on the sixith floor." Karley answered.

"Okay I'll take ya to your room first, then we can go hang out in mine." Torrie said

"Sounds good to me" Karley said, picking up all her lugagge and heading to the elevator.

They got in the elevator and went to room 335. Karley dropped all her stuff on the floor and went to go to change her clothes. She came back out in a black shirt and blue jeans.

"So whatdo you wanna do now?" Torrie asked

"I guess we should wait for Trish" Karley answered while putting her clothes back in her bag

"I guess your right..." Torrie answered "But what are we gonna do in the mean time?"

"Talk, i guess. What else is there to do?" Karley asked

"Nothing really, when Trish gets here we could've gona swimming, but im pretty sure John would be there." Torrie said looking at Karley as she said it

"Darn it!" Karley said.

"Yeah, if he hadn't been drafted to Raw then we wouldn't have to worry. But he did get drafted so we do have to worry" Torrie said

Just then there was a rattle the door and then the door swung open, in came Trish look realived to be able to put her bags down.

"Hey guys, god are my bags heavy." Trish said as she came in

"Hey" They both said

"Need help?" Torrie asked

"Nah, I'm good now." Trish said

"Okay, so what now?" Torrie asked

"Uh...should you take your stuff up to your room, before Candice thinks she has the room to herself?" Trish asked

"Yeah I guess, but how did you know which room I was in?" Torrie asked suspiciously

"Cause I heard John and Randy trying to figure out what room Karley is in, and they were looking at the booking thingy and saw that you were in room 253, so they were gonna go to your room and ask what room shes in. Trish answered really fast.

"Oh, but you didn't tell them what room shes in, right?" Torrie asked getting a little bit worried

"No, I love to see those two try and figure things out. They're so hopeless when they're together and even more hopeless when they're seperated" Trish said giggling

"Okay, thats good" Torrie said

"Why don't you want them to know?" Trish asked feeling like she missed something. They told her the whole story and she understood. They all decided to head up to Torrie's room.

When they got to Torrie's room they sat down and chatted for a little while with Candice. About 3 hours later Trish and Karley decided to go back to their room and go to sleep. Thankfully John and Randy didn't come and ask Torrie where Karley was.

The first week went absoutly perfect for Karley, but now it was Monday and she was starting to freak out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I have to see him today!" Karley said pacing in the diva's locker room, almost about to faint.

"Calm down Karley, it'll be fine. Maybe he won't even notice you." Trish said trying to reasurre her everything would come out fine.

"I don't think so!" Karley snapped back

Just then the a backstage worker knocked on the door and handed Karley a script of what she had to say and do with John.

"Thanks" Karley said as he walked out

Karley quickly scanned throw it. and practiced her lines a few times. But she totally missed the last page where it said she had to kiss him. After awhile Torrie took the script out of Kalrey's hands and read through it.

"Hey Kar, did you see that you have to kiss him?" Torrie said calmly

"WHAT? Where does it say that?" Karley asked screaming

"Whoa calm down girl, its not as if you haven't kissed him before."

"Yeah, but its just not the same." Karley said

At the same time John was going over his lines, he was pretty excited to have a storyline with this new diva. He read the name and saw her name was Karley.

"No...it can't be, whats the possibilty?" John thought to himself. "There has got to be tons of Karley's in the world."

He kept reading the script and saw he had to kiss her. Just then Randy walked in and sw John was reading his script and looked through it.

"Your one lucky guy John, you get to kiss her. Shes pretty hot." Randy said feeling jealous

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't met her yet." John said

Just then a backstage worker came in and said that i was time for John to go and do his promo.

Karley was already there and the workers were telling her where to stand. She was shaking badly, she was more nervous of seeing John then it being her debut.

* * *

Well, heres the third chaoter, sorry its so short,I only had about an hour before Raw so I couldn't make this too long cuzI've got homework still! ahh. Sorry.R&R PLEASE! Peace. Love ya all! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey I decided that I should post 2 chapters today! W00t! isn't that awesum? Lol I just posted the chapter that I wrote last night like half n hour ago and like 10 minutes after I posted it wwefan01 already reviewed! Thanks so much lol that's awesum! So heres another chapter for you :D Enjoy!

* * *

John got there just as they had to do the promo. He didn't even get a chance to meet this new diva, and he had to kiss her.

"Hey I'm here." John said

"Okay, hurry we have to do this right now." The worker said

John got into his spot then he looked beside him and he saw Karley, but he couldn't say anything to her because they had to do their promo right away.

"Holy shit! She looks like Karley! I have to talk to her after this promo. It can't be her! But it sure looks a lot like her."

"3...2...1, Were on!" The camera man said

Karley and John did their part and just before they had to kiss Karley almost flipped out.

"Oh my god, I can't do this!" Karley thought to herself. "He looks a little bit different since I've last seen him, he looks hotter -"

Just then Karley was cut off by John's lips. She had totally blanked out and hadn't heard a word that John had said since her speaking part was over. She kissed him back passionately.

"That's DEFINATLY Karley!" John thought while their lips locked "Her voice sounds like Karley, she looks like Karley and she kisses like Karley, that only means that she has to be Karley!"

"Wow hes still the good kisser he used to be" Karley thought while kissing John "I wonder if he knows its me, I sure hope not"

"Cut, okay we're done, you guys can go now." The camera man said starting to pack up his stuff.

Karley quickly bolted off down the hall way to the door out to the parking lot. Torrie told her that she'd meet her outside after her promo because it was the last thing that was gonna happen on Raw. John ran after her. He quickly ran down the hall and saw she was already leaving and he didn't have his suff so he decided that he would just have to give up and get his stuff. He walked into the locker room sulking

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked as he came in the room "You just kissed a hot diva and your promo was awesome."

"That "hot diva" is Karley. Don't you remember? Shes the one that left me when I asked her to marry me!" John said bitterly

"Oh shit man, I told her that I had heard her name somewhere before." Randy said

"I need to talk to her." John said

"Well then hurry up and get out of here and go talk to her!" Randy said

"Okay I'm going, Bye. See ya at the hotel" John said walking out after grabbing his bags.

In the car with Torrie, Karley had just told her about everything.

"He came running after me. He must know its me." Karley said freaking out.

"Well ya gotta talk to him." Torrie said

"Yeah I know, I just don't know how or when" Karley said

"Tonight, meet him in the hotel parking lot" Torrie said

"Your kidding me, I can't so that" Karley said

"Yes you can" Torrie answered "He knows its you and you can't drag this on for days or weeks."

"If you got me, I just want to get it over with though." Karley said

"Good meet him in parking lot. Like right now!" Torrie said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Okay, fine" Karley said opening the door as Torrie stopped the car.

Karley went and sat down on the steps to the hotel. As she was sitting there John was speeding to get to the hotel to see Karley. He just pulled into the hotel parking lot and park his car. Karley saw this started shacking as she begun to stand up and got meet him. John went to the back of the car and got his bags out. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" he heard some on whisper. He turned around surprised to see it was Karley. He stood there dumbstruck not say a word. He was shocked that she actually came to talk to him after 6 years.

"I guess this isn't a good time for you, I'll just leave." Karley said turning around and starting to walk away. Then John grabbed her arm and spun her around

"No, don't." Was all John managed to say. Karley stared at him for awhile and he stared at her, think about how much she hurt him and now she was standing in front of him. Just the John spoke up and said.

"Why did you leave me?" John asked a tear escaping for his eye and falling down his cheek

As soon Karley heard what he said tears filled her eyes. John saw this and felt bad.

"I don't know, I was overwhelmed and wasn't ready to start a family at 22 years old. I wanted to experience so many other things before starting a family." Karley said bursting into tears.

John wrapped her in his arms when she started crying

"I'm sorry John, I really regret leaving you. I would have come back, but I knew you wouldn't want me anymore and probably found a better girl." Karley said sobbing

"Karley don't ever say that I wouldn't want you! That's not true and you know it. You hurt me really bad when you left, but I never found a better women, because I wasn't willing to find another girlfriend. I thought maybe one day I would find you and we'd get back together." John said starting to cry too

"Yeah well I guess you've found me" Karley said "I guess I better get going, I just wanted to say that I was really sorry that I left you and I'm sorry that I hurt you. It hurt me bad too." She started to walk away but John stopped her.

"Does this mean you have a boyfriend?" he asked

"No it doesn't. I never got over you enough to get another boyfriend. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, I don't have the heart to do that twice in a life time." Karley said

John was shocked about what she said. "She never got over me?" John thought "Wow does that mean she still loves me, cause I know I still love her."

Karley started to walk away.

"Stop" John said

"Yeah?" Karley asked

"Do you still love me?" John asked

* * *

Heres the 4th chapter! Hope ya liked it. It wasn't to long either, I know. Sorry. I have no homework tonight so hopefully I can write another chapter. Please Review! I love to read you reviews so please please please review. Peace. Love ya all. 


	6. Chapter 5

Heres the next chapter guys! Thanks to my reviewers:

Bubbly-blond-chick - Thanks so much, please keep reviewing!

OTHlover04 - Thanks for reviewing

XtremeAngel - Sorry about the cliffhanger…I just didn't know how to end it lol. I'll try not to do it again.

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - We'll jusy have to see what Karley says.lol

Wwechaingangbabe - Yeah, I hope this is a long story I don't wanna make it only a few chapters, so its probably not gonna end too soon. I hope to get atleast 15 chapters.

* * *

Karley was shocked at his question. "Do I really still love him?" Karley asked herself "Maybe after all these years away from him I'm don't love him anymore."

"What kind of question is that?" Karley asked

"Just answer it" John replied

"I don't know John, I haven't seen you in 6 years. You can't expect me to give you answer right now." Karley said answering his question.

"Do you still love me?" Karley asked him the question back

John thought for a second.

"Should I tell her that I still love her?" John thought to himself "What if she flips out? I guess she wouldn't cause she wouldn't have asked then."

John sighed "Yes, of course I still love you. You were the one that left me. Why wouldn't I still love you?"

Karley was shocked when she heard that. "Wow, I didn't expect that at all." Karley thought to herself

"Really?" Karley asked with out thinking

"Yes, really" John answered

Karley sighed she didn't know what else to say.

"Look John, I guess I do still love you, otherwise I wouldn't have came over to talk to you." Karley said bowing her head

John was shocked that she expressed herself like that.

"Your kidding me." John said

"No I'm not." Karley said still bowing her head with tears flowing down her cheeks

John tilted her head up, now seeing the tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" John asked

"I don't know, I guess I never expect to ever see you again in my life, and I really never wanted to see you again and yet here you are standing right in front of me and I'm guess I was really stupid for saying I never really wanted to see you again, cause I did, I missed you a lot John." Karley said crying harder now

"Karley please don't cry. Look I'm right here in front of you. Theres nothing to cry about." John said pulling her in for a hug.

"Come on lets do into the hotel" John whispered in her ear. She pulled out of his arm and picked up her bags off the steps. They went to the front desk and got their key cards for their rooms. They got into the elevator and then it started making weird noises. Then all of a sudden it stopped moving and the lights started to dim a little bit. Luckily the emergency lights came on so they weren't left in the elevator with out any light.

"Oh my god, can this day get any more overwhelming?" Karley thought to herself.

She was now stuck in an elevator with John for an unknown length of time!

"Sorry we're experiencing problem, we're trying to fix them, please hang in there." said a booming voice that same through the speakers.

Karley sighed and slid down to the floor and sat there. John did the exact same thing. There was a moment of silence and then John spoke up.

"Karley" he said softly

"Yeah" she answered.

"Would you be willing to be my girlfriend again?" John asked a little shyly

"I'm not sure right now John, I need time to think. But I hope in the mean time we can be friends, if you think that possible." Karley answered

"Okay, sure. That'll work but Karley," He said "I want you to know that even though you left me, I always still loved you and I'll never stop."

"Yeah I know, I loved you too John, and I still do and always will." Karley said back sliding over to the side of the elevator that John was sat on and sat in between his legs.

* * *

Sorry i know its its so so so so soooooshort, but I had lots of homework tonight and I wanted to give u guys a chapter before the day ended cause i havent updated since like Tuesday I think it was. So please R&R and hopefully I can update tomorrow. Peace, Love ya all. 


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, heres the next chapter, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was having trouble thinking of how this chapter should go. Thanks to my reviewers

Bubbly-blonde-chick - Thanks for the review, and yes elevators are fun lol.

wwechaingangbabe - lol I hope you get addicted to it. Thanks so much for reviewing

* * *

Karley slowly started to drift asleep, resting her head on his chest. The comfort of John being right beside made her feel a lot stronger and safer now. John just sat there staring off into space. After about 5 minute a voice came on over the speakers again

"We almost have the elevator fixed, it will only be a few more minutes, Thank-you" The voice said then clicked off. This made Karley start to become more awake, she tried to scoot to the other side of the elevator, but John stopped her and pulled her back.

"John, what are you doing?" Karley asked trying to move away again, but failed

"I don't want you to move, I was comfortable." John answered

"I'm sorry, but I'm really hot now." Karley said

"Awe, okay fine." John said letting her go. She quickly scooted to the other side and put her head up against the wall. It was really uncomfortable, she just wanted to get out of the elevator.

Soon enough the lights brightened and the elevator started to move.

"Finally!" Karley said as soon as it started moving. They had been in there for just over an hour.

"Yeah" John said standing up and then putting his hand out to help Karley.

"I'm so stiff now" Said Karley as she took John's hand a pulled up.

"Yeah I am too." John said just as the elevator stopped on the floor that Karley had to get off at.

"Bye" Karley said as she grabbed her luggage as the doors opened. She walked out and headed to her room.

"Bye" John said as she walked out.

"WOW! What a night this has been!" John thought to himself. "I hope I can get her back"

Karley walked through the door to her room and plopped down on the bed and sighed a long sigh. Torrie walked out of the bathroom right then a saw this.

"How was you talk with John?" She asked

" Hum… okay I guess." Karley said

"What did he say to you?" Torrie asked, she was a curious

"He told me that he loved me and that he never stopped and never will" Karley answered laying down on the bed and staring that the ceiling.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Torrie said

" I guess" Karley mumbled

"Whats wrong" Torrie asked

"I want him back!" Karley blurted out not realizing what she just said for a moment. When she finally realized what she said she quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Wow, so why don't you tell him?" Torrie asked "You know he still loves you."

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow" Karley said thinking about it.

"Okay then you should get some sleep now. Its been a long night for you." Torrie said

"Yeah, okay. Night" Karley said rolling over to go to sleep

"Um…Karley…" Torrie said climbing into her bed

"Yeah" Karley answered

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" Torrie asked

"Nah, too tired" Karley answered

"Okay then, Night" Torrie said turning over an immediately falling asleep.

Karley could not sleep at all. She decided that she would go down to the lobby restaurant to get something to eat.

When she got down there she sat for awhile and just thought about John, and what she was gonna do. She had her head down, so she didn't see when someone slide into her booth with her.

"Hey" the person said. Karley jumped.

"Hi" she said. She defiantly didn't expect to see Randy Orton sitting in front of her.

"How come you never told me that you were the one that ran away from John?" Randy asked

"I don't know, I didn't see a reason so I guess" Karley answered him.

"Okay" Randy said

"Why are you here? No meaning that I don't want you here, I'm just asking" Karley asked

"Couldn't sleep, with John pacing the room so much" Randy said

"Hum…" Karley said

"John always paces when hes unsure of something" Karley thought to herself

"What did you say?" Randy asked

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking" Karley answered not knowing what else to say

"You look sad." Randy said

"Nah, I'm just a little unsure of some stuff." Karley said

" Is it anything you wanna talk about?" Randy asked

"No, I think I need to think about it myself" Karley said

"Okay, I'll leave ya to it." Randy said starting to stand up to leave

"No, don't" Karley said quickly "Stay I don't wanna be alone"

"Okay I'll stay" Randy said. He was really starting to fall for her

"Thanks" Karley said. She was also starting to fall for Randy

"Hes so sweet" she thought to herself

Just as they started to talk about stuff, John walked into the restaurant and saw them giggling and fooling around. He had a flashback of when Randy said that Karley was hot. John was really getting mad and jealous. He walked over to the table.

* * *

Well there ya have it the next chapter. Its kinda short. Sorry for the cliffhanger again hehe. I'll try and update soon. Peace. Love ya all! 


	8. Chapter 7

Hey people. Heres the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I've had so much homework these days and I don't know why. Anyone see 5 questions with the champ this week? Cena engaged? I almost chocked when I heard that lol. Back on topic now…thanks to my reviewers:

Bubbly-blonde-chick - Yes, I could see John being the jealous type too lol

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - I don't know who shes gonna choose, yet lol

Wwechaingangbabe - Thanks so much.

XtremeAngel - Nah, I'm not trying to torturing you…lol

* * *

Randy looked up and saw John standing there.

"Oh, hey man" Randy said greeting John

"Hi" John said bitterly

"Did I do something wrong?" Randy asked

"Hum…no I don't think so" John said being sarcastic

"Okay then, I don't know what I did" Randy said very confused

"I think, I'll be going now." Karley said getting up

"No, you stay I'll leave. I have to get some sleep now. Bye" Randy said leaving

Karley sat back down. There was an eerie moment of silence. John was still just standing there, now bowing his head down looking at him feet, feeling a bit nervous.

"Um, you can sit down if you want." Karley said breaking the silence

"Okay" John said in a kind of whisper voice, and sat down

"So…" Karley said "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm down here because I came looking for Randy. He walked out of the room with my cell phone and I don't know why." John said

"Okay, now that is weird. Why would he take your cell phone?" Karley asked

"I have no clue. I was wonder the same thing…" John answered a bit confused

"That's pretty funny." Karley said giggling a bit

"Yeah, I guess it kinda is." John answered back

"So what are you down here?" John asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down here to get something to eat. Now I see I'm not hungry." Karley said

"Okay" John answered getting up.

"Where are you going?" Karley asked

"For a walk, not really tired yet." John answered

"Can I come?" Karley asked in a sweet voice

"Yeah, okay, I guess, I you want" John answered, not knowing what to say

"Thanks, so where are you walking to?" Karley asked

"I really don't know." John answered

They walked out of the restaurant and headed out side.

"Your seriously gonna go for a walk out side?" Karley asked looking at him strange

"Yeah, why not? Where else is there to walk?" John asked a bit confused

"John there are gangs out there. They can do anything to you." Karley said very worried "I'm not going out there."

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen. There aren't any gangs out in this area." John answered

"How do you know" Karley asked

"Karley look out there, does this look like a gang area?" John said making it sound a bit obvious

"I can't tell, its pitch black out there, its like what? 1:00 in the morning" Karley said

"Oh just come on" John said dragging her out the door.

"Its pretty cold out here" Karley said wrapping her jacket around herself tightly, not letting any air in.

"You okay?" John asked

"Yeah, I think so." Karley said shivering.

"You sure?" John asked "You look pretty cold."

"Yeah I'll be okay" Karley said pretty cold

"Are you just saying that?" John asked

"No I'm not, alright?" Karley said getting a bit annoyed

"Okay, okay, okay, just making sure." John said

"Okay." Karley said

They kept walking till they came to a park. They walked along the park trail. It was really quiet out, it should be considering its 2:00 am. It wasn't as cold out anymore, but still pretty cold. Karley was getting tired of walking.

"John, can we stop for a sec?" Karley asked

"Sure." John said as they walked up to a bench. Karley sat down, then John sat down beside her.

"What time is it now?" Karley asked

"Around 2:15 am" John said

"Okay thanks, I'm starting to get tired now." Karley said

"Yeah, me too" John said. He saw she was shivering again and pulled her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Karley asked surprised

"Trying to warm you up. You look really cold" John said

"Hum…yeah your right I -" Karley said stopping in mid sentence. She had fallen asleep in John's arms. John didn't want to wake her so he sat there for awhile just staring at her in the dark sleeping. He had missed her so much in those 6 years.

"I need to get her back before Randy makes a move on her first" John thought to himself.

* * *

Um…Not sure when I'll be able to update next, hoping it will be soon, but we'll have to see. I have no clue what I'm going to do next, so if you have any ideas please tell me. Please R&R it makes my day lol. Peace. Love ya all. 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have this huge report due on Tuesday and I've been working on it for awhile and still not even close to being done. Thanks to my Reviewers:

Bubbly-blonde-chick - Thanks so much for reviewing and thanks for the suggestion, I'll try to get it into the story.

Wwechaingangbabe - Thanks for reviewing and the suggestion.

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

About half an hour later John fell asleep, right when Karley was waking up.

"John wake up" Karley said shaking him

"What, huh?" John said waking up.

"We should go back to the hotel now" Karley said

"Alright" John sad standing up and stretching. Then stuck out a hand to help Karley off the bench.

"I'm so tired" Karley said

"Yeah, I am too now" John said

When they got back to the hotel Karley headed up to her room and John went to his. Karley walked into her room went over to the bed, laid down and immediately fell asleep. John on the other hand went to his room and sat there for about a half an hour thinking of how he should get Karley back , then went to sleep.

The next day Karley woke up to find Torrie hogging the bathroom for an hour n half. Karley was so bored waiting. There was nothing good on TV. She just sat there thinking about the events that happened yesterday. Finally Torrie came out and Karley went for a shower and got dressed, then went down to the restaurant with Torrie and had breakfast. After they ate Torrie went back to the room, but Karley stay back, she was pacing in the lobby, and accidentally walked into Randy.

"Oh, Randy." Karley said as she walked into him "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Nah, its okay" Randy said. "What were you doing down here?"

"Just thinking, I had nothing better to do." Karley answered.

"Okay, so umm…I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe see a movie after Raw on Monday?" Randy asked

"Are you asking me out?" Karley asked not answering his question.

"Umm, yeah I guess." Randy said nervously not wanted to be rejected.

"Okay then, sure I'd love to." Karley answered.

"Okay, great. I'll come to your locker room after the show and pick you up." Randy said. "But I have to go now. Bye!"

"Sure, that works, bye." Karley said then Randy walked off to his room. After Randy left Karley made her way up to her room to tell Torrie.

"Hey Tor, guess what!" Karley said as she walked into the room.

"What?" Torrie said

"Randy asked me out" Karley said

"Oh, that's great, but what will John say?" Torrie said

Karley never thought about that, it totally slipped her mind that she wanted to get back together with John. But she was really starting to like Randy.

"I don't know, I never thought about that. But I don't see why he'd care, I'm not with him anymore." Karley answered

"Yeah, but I'm sure he won't like that too much" Torrie said

"Oh well, he'll have to deal with it." Karley said

"Okay, so when is this date?" Torrie asked

"Monday after Raw, were going to go see a movie." Karley answered.

"Okay, well we'd better get packing our stuff, cause our flight is in three hours and we have to be to be at the airport in an hour." Torrie said walking over to her bag and packing

Yeah, your right" Karley said packing her stuff.

Monday came and Karley was really nervous, she hadn't spoke to John or Randy since last Tuesday. Raw was going to start in two hours and she was just wonder around backstage, not knowing what else there was to do. She found John's and Randy's locker room and knocked on the door. Randy opened the door

"Hey" he said moving over so she could come in

"Hey" Karley said back and walked in

"Whatcha doing here? " Randy asked

"I was bored and had nothing else to do" Karley said not noticing John sitting on the couch watching a Red Sox game against New York.

"NO!" he screamed jumping up when NY got a homerun winning the game. Karley turned around to see him frustrated.

"Don't mind him, hes in his own world right now." Randy said seeing Karley surprised to see John there.

"Yeah, I know." Karley said

"Huh?" John said turning around to see Karley standing there. "Oh, hey, Karley."

"Yeah, hi John." Karley said

"I better leave, John gets crazy when they lose a game." Karley said walking to the door.

"No, don't leave, I won't go crazy" John said

"Fine, but if you even say one word about the game I'm leaving" Karley turned around and said

"Okay" John said

Karley stayed for an hour but then, had to leave to get ready for her match that she had to have that night.

"I gotta go now guys." Karley said standing up. "I have a match to get ready for"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at your locker room after the show." Randy said

"Okay, see ya then" Karely said

John was shocked by all of this. No one had told him that they were going out tonight.

"Wait, you guys are going out?" John asked in total shock

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. I asked Karley out on Tuesday." Randy said

"Yeah, okay, I gotta go now, bye." Karley said leaving not wanted to see how this was gonna turn out.

"How could you forget to tell me?" John asked when Karley left

"I don't know I guess it just slipped my mind" Randy answered. John didn't say anything he was to mad, he stood up and walked out the door

"Where are you going?" Randy asked "Raw starts in an hour and you have a match"

"For a walk, I'll be back for my match" John said slamming the door shut.

John walked down the hallways and didn't know where he was heading or what he should think about Karley and Randy going out on a date.

"Damn it!" John thought to himself "How could I let this happen? I should have asked her out last week."

He kept walking till he got caught in a dead end, he turned around and walked back the way that he had come from. He walked past Torrie and then she walked after him.

"John is something wrong?" Torrie asked

"Yes!" John stopped and screamed at her.

"Okay, don't spaz on me, whats wrong?" Torrie asked

"Karley is going out with Randy! That's what!" John said screaming again

"Yeah, I told her to tell you, but she wouldn't listen. She said that you shouldn't care." Torrie said

"Why wouldn't I care?" John said a little bit more calmly

"I don't know. All she said is that you shouldn't care because your not with her anymore." Torrie said

"But I do care, and I want to be with her!" John said feeling bad "Tor, you have to help me get her back."

"But what about Randy?" Torrie asked

"Forget about Randy." John said

"John, you can't just forget about Randy, hes your best friend. He'll be hurt." Torrie said

"Damn it, I know your right, but I just want things to go the way I want them to be." John said

"Yeah but things don't work like that" Torrie said feeling bad for John

"Yeah, I know. So will you help me get her back or not?" John asked

"Only if Randy is okay with it." Torrie said

"Okay, I'll got talk to him." John said leaving

"Okay, I'll be in the diva locker room if you need me. You better hurry, Raw starts in 15 minutes." Torrie said leaving to go to the diva locker room.

* * *

There ya have it. I hope I can update soon and I just wanna say that tomorrow (Oct. 9th) is Thanksgiving in Canada. So Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians! Please R&R everybody. 


	10. Chapter 9

I'm sorry for not updating this soon! Homework is really starting to get to me and I guess its only going to get worse, so bare with me here.

I can never thank my reviewers enough. Thanks soo much:

Bubbly-Blonde-Chick- Thanks for the suggestion, I actually might use it.

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Thanks. I agree John, shouldn't break them up if they're happy about eachother. But we'll have to see wut happens.

wwechaingangbabe - I'm so glad you love the story. Thats great I'm funny, I love to make people laugh, I don't know why lol.

Kora Flair - Glad you like the story.

Michelle - Glad you love the story.

* * *

Randy was in the locker room getting ready while John was gone. Suddenly the door swung open and John walked in. 

"Hey, where did you go?" Randy asked

"For a walk" John replied simply.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked

"I want Karley" John said

"What do you mean you want Karley?" Randy asked

"I want her to be mine again" John said

"Well I have a date with her tonight" Randy said feeling like he was breaking that up.

"Fine, go on your date with her tonight, but I'll get her back one way or the other." John said sitting down

"Sure, but we'll have to see about that." Randy said

"Okay, whatever. You have a promo right now, you better be going." John said

"Yeah, I'm leaving, later." Randy said opening the door and walking out.

Once Randy left John got dressed for his match and left the locker room.

He walked down the hallway and ran into Karley.

"Hey, sorry." John said

"Hey, its okay." Karley said

"Where are you going?" John asked

"Back to my locker room." Karley answered

"Okay, I'll walk with you, if you don't mind." John said

"Sure, if you want." Karley said starting to walk

They walked a little bit till they got to the door of the diva's locker room. Karley was bout to walk in when John stopped her.

"Wait, don't go in yet." John said. Karley turned around and looked at him

"Why?" she asked

"Cause I wanna talk to you." John said

"About what?" Karley asked

"You going out with Randy." John answered

"Why do you care?" Karley asked getting a little annoyed

"Because I do, Karley can't you see I wanna be with you?" John said

"Um, no not really." Karley said starting to walk to the exit to the parking lot

"Well I do." John said walking with her out the door.

"Well you were too slow, I'm going out with Randy now." Karley said

"Me too slow? I asked you how many years ago?" John said getting mad

"That was then, this is now." Karley said walking away

John ran after her, he wasn't don't yet. He was gonna win her heart over one way or another.

"Don't you still love me? Don't you want me back?" John asked catching up to her.

Karley stopped walking and turned to stare in his eyes. There was a long moment of silence. After what seemed like forever for John, Karley opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She opened her mouth again

"What do you mean do I still love you? Of course I still love you." Karley said finally

"Well then why are you going out with Randy?" John asked

"Maybe because I like him too…" Karley said making it sound obvious.

"I gave you 6 years of my life and you just gonna forget about it and go out with my best friend?" John said mad.

"I gave you 6 years of my life too, you know." Karley said turning back around to walk back to the arena.

John didn't know what else he could do at the moment. So he just walked back into the arena, his match was coming on soon.

After Raw Randy picked Karley up and the went to see a movie. Karley had a great time with Randy, but it just didn't feel right. She was starting to think that she needed John and should only be good friends with Randy. She wasn't quite sure right now, she needed time to think

The next morning after the date Karley woke up early because she had a flight out to Boston. She got to the airport and got on her plane. She looked around for a place to sit, the plane was almost full except for one seat. She walked over to the seat, where a man with a hoody sat right beside. The man had his hood pulled up over his head and face and was turned the other way that she couldn't see him, so she just sat down. The man looked over and saw who it was and took down his hood.

"Hey" he said

Karley jumped at the sound of the voice, right away she knew who it was.

"Hey, you scared me. I didn't know that was you." Karley said to John

"Sorry." John said

"Its alright, it wasn't you fault." Karley said

"Alright." John said "So you still live in Boston again?"

"Yes, I never left." Karley answered

"Oh." John said

There was a moment of silence, then John spoke up.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, I have the whole week off to do what ever I want, well actually only a couple of days because I don't have to go to any of the house shows. I just have to be at Raw on Monday." Karley answered

"Okay cool, I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything tomorrow night." John said a little shyly.

"Are you asking me out?" Karley asked

"Yeah, I guess if that's what you want to call it." John said still a little shy.

"Okay fine." Karley answered

"Great, where do you want to go?" John asked getting excited

"I don't really care, where ever you want to go." Karley answered.

"Well I don't care either, where ever you want to go is fine with me." John said

"Oh really…so you'd go shopping?" Karley asked

"Sure, if that's what you want to do." John answered her

"Yes, that's what I want to do. I want to go shopping." Karley said smiling

"Fine, shopping it is then." John said

A couple of hours later they got off the plane and Karley found a pen and wrote her number on John's hand. Then they went their separate ways counting the hours till they'd be together again.

* * *

Okay theres the chapter, I'll try my best to update during the week, but I can't promise cuz of school and stuff, but I'll definatly update next Saturday if I dont during the week. Please R&R, thanks! 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update this sooner, please forgive me! Things have been hectic. I should have had like 2 chapters up cuz I had Friday off. But Friday I had to put up X-mas lights wit my cousin Stephen, you should see how hopeless we are lol. Then me and my cousins had to go get flu shots and my mom and aunt had to go shopping for like 3 hours and we got to roam the mall…sounds like fun, but wuz not at all! Try having a 12, 13, and 14 year old looking after a 5 year old running around the mall wanting everything. Then Saturday had archery and we to see the movie Two For the Money. And Sunday I was at my cousin's house all day and so I didn't have my files with me. There now you all know my life story lol.

Thanks sooooooo much to my reviewers:

Bubbly-Blonde-Chick - Yes, John does make a cute jealous guy lol. Thanks for the review

MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Karley will just have to pick what she thinks is best. Thanks for the review

Wwechaingangbabe - Im so glad you love the story. I hope it doesn't end anytime soon, I'm not expecting to end it anytime soon. I'm having fun writing it. Yeah, I thought the Tomko, Snitsky this was good lol. I still think you should use them to go out with Reanna lmao. Haha going from John all way down to Tomko or Snitsky. that's pretty good. I think I was in a hyper mood when I thought of that lol. Thanks for the review.

XtremeAngel - Tell me about it. Anyone who has John AND Randy wanting to be with them has like the best life ever lol. Thanks for the review.

Michelle - You wanted me to update, so here ya go. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the review.

yoni gushi - Look now we all have new chapters! Lol…you think you were a little hyper when you wrote that? Lol.Thanks for the review.

* * *

John sat in front of the TV at his house channel surfing. There was nothing good on, and he had nothing else to do. He got up and walked around the house a little bit. It was so boring inside his house, he thought right now. He walked up stairs to his bed and plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile. After a while he got up and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number written on his hand. It rang twice till someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey" John greeted her "What are you doing right now?"

"Humm…nothing, my house is so eerie and quiet." Karley answered

"Yeah same here." John said feeling exactly the same way.

"Humm, okay." Karley said not really paying attention

"Are you okay?" John asked "You sound weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Karley said "So is there a reason you called me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over." John answered hoping for a yes.

"Umm… sure I guess." Karley said

"Great, you remember where I live, right?" John asked getting happy that he was going to get to see her again today.

"Yes, I remember. I'll see you in 15 minutes." Karley said

"Okay, see you then. Bye." John said

"Bye." Karley said and they both hung up.

15 minutes later at John's house Karley pulled into his driveway and walked up the side walk to his door. She was just about to knock when the door swung open.

"Hey" John said as the door swung open and he moved over to let her in.

"Hey." Karley replied and walked in. She looked around the place then said

"John, your house looks exactly the same"

"Yeah, I didn't really feel like changing it." John answered

"Still lazy I see." Karley said with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm not lazy." John said instantly.

"Humm… sure you aren't." Karley said rolling her eyes.

They talked for a couple of hours then Karley got tired and decided to leave. John walked her to the door and so badly wanted to kiss her. He wanted her so badly, but she didn't want him as bad, she was to in love with Randy.

When Karley left John mentally kicked himself for not making a move on her or anything. He had to think of a plan tomorrow while they were shopping to make a move on her, but he'd have to plan it at just the right time.

The next morning John woke up at 10:00 and was suppost to meet Karley at the mall at 10:30, he quickly took a shower and threw on a Jets jersey (A/N: I have a thing about the Winnipeg Jets, as does everyone else in Winnipeg. But since barley anyone outside of Canada remembers the Winnipeg Jets, we'll say it's the New York Jets, NFL team jersey.) and a pair of jean shorts, quickly ate and headed to the mall.

He got there at 10:40, ten minutes late and headed to the food court where he told Karley he would meet her. He reached the food court and looked around and then spotted her sitting talking on her cell phone. He walked up to her and sat down in the chair across from her. She noticed him and tried to quickly end her call. About 2 minutes later she was off the phone.

"Hey, sorry about that." Karley said sticking her cell phone back in her purse.

"Hey, nah its okay." John said "So where to first?"

"Follow me!" Karley said standing up and pulling John out of the chair

"Okay…here we go." John said standing up and following her.

They went so many places, they had been in the mall for 3 hours, when they decided to go back to the food court to buy lunch.

"Man, you still take forever to shop." John said collapsing onto the chair

"Of course, it's a woman's specialty ." Karley smirking a little.

"Humm…who would have thought." John said smirking.

"Are you done shopping now?" John asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, but if you want we can go now, I'm really tired." Karley said yawning in mid sentence.

"Okay." John said getting up and then helping Karley up.

They left the mall and John walked Karley to her car.

"Is there anything else you would like to do today?" John asked as they were walking

"Well if you want, you can come to my house and keep me company, it's really quiet." Karley said

"Sure" John answered.

"Okay, follow me. I'll show you where my house is." Karley said climbing into her car.

"Okay" John said then walking to his car and followed Karley to her house.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little slow and pretty boring. I'll update Saturday! NOT Monday this time. So sorry for that. Please R&R. Love ya all. Peace. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry i didnt update yeasterday. I had archery then right after archery I went to my cousin's house for a halloween party, there was so many people there we werent allowed to go on the computer. I didn't get home till 9:30, then I had like half an hour to carve a pumpkin, then I watched TNA and then I came started to write this chapter at 11:30 when my computer had totally warmed up and I only have half an hour to write this chapter, but not enough time to post it! So thats why I'm posting it now, cuz i have an archery tournament later and like 3 big tests tomorrow and Wednesday. And that my excuse. lol anyways here the next chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers:

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - Thanks for the review.

yoni gushi - Thanks for reviewing

michelle - Lol yes girls do take along time to shop. I once dragged my cousin to the mall with me and we shopped for over 5 hours. But that a whole other story. Thanks for the review.

wwechaingangbabe - Its okay you didnt review earlier, i dont care when u review just as long as you do reveiw lol. Actually shots dont really bother me lol. My cousins are like siblings to me lol, I see them every single day and we fight a lot. I was roming the mall with my boy cousin. I only have one girl cousin, which sucks cuz ive got like 7 boy cousins. Yeah I am a shopaholic, my friends think I'm some sort of really rich kid cuz I go shopping all the time and buy all this junk lol. Sorry about the long review lol

* * *

They arrived at Karley's house, it was about the same size as John's. They got out of their cars and Karley walked up to her door and unlocked it with John not too far behind. John walked in and was amazed.

"Nice house you got here." John said looking around

"Thanks, I bought it 6 months ago." Karley said setting her stuff down

"6 months ago? Where were you living for all that time." John questioned since Karley didn't have a house after she left him because they were living together.

"Here and there, I lived in a couple of apartments, then I rented a house with my friend." Karley answered. "After awhile I had saved up enough money to buy my own house."

"Really? That's probably why I couldn't find you." John said

"Humm… yeah maybe." Karley said

Karley walked over to her couch and motioned for John to sit with her.

"Lets watch a movie." Karley suggested.

"Okay, but which one?" John asked hoping it wasn't any kind of chick flick.

"I don't care, what do you want to watch?" Karley asked

"How about…" John paused thinking "…The Grudge?"

"John you know how much I hate scary movies." Karley said

"That's okay I'm here." John said smiling to himself just thinking about it.

"Okay, we'll have to go to the movie store and rent that movie cause I don't have that movie." Karley said getting up.

"Okay, I'm right behind you." John said following Karley out the door.

They arrived at the movie store and went to the "Horror Movies" section. They searched and found The Grudge. The went to the front desk and checked out the movie and went back to Karley's house. Karley stuck the movie in the DVD player then sat down next to John on the couch. During the movie Karley got a little jumpy at some parts. John laughed to himself every time she jumped.

"A little jumpy, are we?" John said smirking

"Yea..yeah a little." Karley said stuttering.

"This movie is getting a little boring, how bout we turn it off now." John suggested seeing Karley didn't look like she wanted to watch it anymore.

"Okay, good idea." Karley said pressing the stop button the remote and getting up to take the DVD out of the player.

"What now?" Karley said sitting back down.

John scooted closer to her. "How bout this" John said leaning in and kissing her. She didn't stop him, instead she kissed him back.

When they broke apart they looked each other in the eyes.

"Wow, I sure missed that." said John after a few minutes.

"Yeah, same here. Your still the good kisser you were before." Karley commented

"I can say the same for you." John said smirking

"Its getting late, I better be going. I have to leave tomorrow morning at 6:00." John said getting up.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." Karley said standing up with him.

They walked to the door together, and just as John was about to leave Karley stopped him.

"Thanks for spending the day with me today."

"No problem, anytime. I enjoyed it." John said

John started to walk out the door, but then turned around and kissed Karley before leaving. Karley kissed him back. She didn't realize how much missed being with him and kissing him over all these years. They broke apart and then John left. Karley walked up to her room and laid on her bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Okay, so I'll like update on the weekend. Weekend meaning Friday night, Saturday or Sunday. Please R&R. 


	13. Chapter 12

Hey buddies. Heres the next chapter, sorry its so short and boring. I was kind of having a writers block, if ya know wut I mean. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. Anyways thanks to my reviewers:

MarchingBandGeek21 - Yay,a new reviewer. Thanks so much.

randi&johnsgurl - yes, 2 new reviewers now lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh yeah and please don't die on me lol.

michelle - Thanks for the review

wwechaingangbabe - Thanks, and ya i wrote ya back on the review for your story.

* * *

On Sunday Karley flew out to Orlando, Florida for Raw. She got off the plane at 6:00 Sunday and went to the hotel. She went to the front desk and got her keycard and went up to her room. She was walking down the hall to her room when Randy spotted her, she didn't notice him since she was walking the opposite way. Randy called her name and she turned around 

"Hey"

"Hey, Karley" Randy said walking up to her. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I just go here." Karley said looking down at her luggage

"Here let me help you with that." Randy offered grabbing the bags

"Thanks."

The two walked to her room then Karley dug in her pocket for her keycard. Just as she unlocked it John came out of his room, which was just across the hallway from Karley's. Karley and Randy heard the door open and turned around to see John.

"Hey" Randy said to John

"Mmm…Hi" John replied sleepily.

"Hey John" Karley said

"Hey, Karley." John said waking up a bit more.

"Did you just wake up?" Randy asked seeing him so tired

"Yeah, my stomach woke me up. I'm going down to the restaurant." John said still sounding sleepy.

"Well, see ya later" Karley said walking into the room.

John was walking down the hallway when he realized that he had left Randy and Karley alone, god knows what could happen. He quickly raced back to the room while crazy ideas were going through his head of that might be happening. He reached the door and knocked. A couple seconds later Randy opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?"

"Dunno, don't feel hungry anymore." John replied lying, he was starving .

"Where's Karley?" John asked looking around the room not seeing her.

"She's in the bathroom." Randy said moving over so John could walk in.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I better get going, I got up early this morning for my flight and I haven't slept yet." Randy said walking out. "Tell Karley I said bye."

"Iight, bye"

Just then Karley came out of the bathroom.

"Hey John, what are you doing here? Where's Randy?"

"I wasn't hungry anymore so I came to talk to you and Randy, but Randy left cause he said that he was going to bed." John said sitting down on her couch and flipping on the TV.

"Alright then." Karley sat down beside John

"Whats up?" she asked

"Nothing really."

"Would you stop flipping through the channels?"

"Well I can't find anything good on."

"Then turn off the TV"

"Fine" John said turning off the TV and putting the remote down.

Just then John stomach growled.

"Weren't hungry, eh?" Karley giggled

"Come on, don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean." Karley protested

"Well then stop laughing and get me some food." John joked

"Since when did it become my job to feed you?"

"Well **I **am the champ, you know."

"Okay, okay. Stop being cocky and lets go down to the restaurant." Karley said standing up.

"Alright, I'm right behind you." John said standing up walking behind Karley.

* * *

Okay there ya go. Please R&R. Next chapter will most likely be up between Friday evening and Sunday. :D Love ya all. L8er. 


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I decided to update cuz this story is going REALLY slow and I have to get on with a few things because I just got a few ideas for the story so it wouldn't be so boring all the time. Thanks to the reviewers that reviewed in these i dont know 2, 3 days:

XtremeAngel - Yeah...you could say that...nah I'm just kidding, yeah I'm trying to make John really jealous. thanks

Michelle - Yeah, Karley is really lucky. thanks

MarchingBandGeek21 - Thats cool, I have actually have a couple of friends named Carly spelt the same way as you. I just was surfing the net and found the spelling Karley and really liked it. yay, I rock lol. thanks

Roxxxy1984 - Yay, another new reviewer, thanks!

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - Thanks.

* * *

They got down to the restaurant and sat down at a table. The waiter came and took their order and left. John and Karley sat in silence for a few seconds. John spoke up,

"So…what's up?"

"Nothing really I guess, how 'bout you?"

"Nothin'." John yawned

"Tired?"

"Yeah our flight came in at 3:00 am this morning and I haven't slept much since." John replied letting out another yawn.

"Well why didn't you take a later flight then?"

"Cause they were all full."

"Well that makes sense then I guess."

"Uh huh…umm I'll be right back, I have to go to the Men's room." John said sliding out of the booth they were sitting in.

"Alright."

After John left, Randy walked into the restaurant about two seconds later and spotted Karley sitting alone.

"Hey" he said walking up to the table

"Hey Randy, I thought John said you were going to go to bed."

"Yeah I was, but I'm so over tired that I can't sleep right now."

"Oh, okay then."

"Yep, are you here alone?" Randy asked

"No, John is here but he's in the washroom. Sit down if you want."

"Okay, I thought he said that he wasn't hungry anymore." Randy said sliding into the booth.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he was lying."

"So, um…what are you doing Tuesday night?" Randy asked

"Nothing why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or something."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay, I'll come to you hotel room at 6:00 to pick you up, Iight?"

"Sounds good."

"Here comes John, I better get going." Randy said getting out of the booth.

"Okay, bye Randy see you later."

"Bye." Randy said and immediately left.

John was now at the table again.

"Hey why was Randy here?" John asked annoyed

"I don't know he just came down here and we talk for a minute or two and he left."

"What did you say to him?"

"He asked me out for Tuesday night." Karley said

"He asked you out again?" John asked getting mad

"Yes, that's what I said didn't I."

"Whatever, here come our food. Lets just eat." John said not looking at Karley.

"Okay."

After they were done eating, John walked Karley back up to her room and they sat and watched TV for a little while then John left to go to sleep, so he'd be able to get up early and go to the gym and train for Raw the next night.

* * *

There ya go, SHORT...I know sorry, but like I said i'm trying to speed this thing up a little. Please R&R, thanks :D


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry guys for not updating this weekend. I had family things on Saturday and Sunday I got grounded. So sorry for that. And sorry the last couple chapters have been short and so boring. I need them as fill in chapters so that this story would actually be getting somewhere! So I hope this chapter is less boring...but let me tell you, there is a pretty big turn in this chapter and will probably effect the rest of the story. So I hope you enjoy. This chapter isn't that long either, but it's long than the last few chapters. :D

Thanks to my reviewers:

MarchingBandGeek21 - Thanks for the review, and I agree the chapters have been REALLY short and boring. So I hope you find this a little more interesting:D

Roxxy1984 - Yeah it wuz short sorry.

Shiyu-Inuyasha - Thanks. Inuyasha, eh? I used to watch that like last year lol. I thought Shippo wuz soo cute.

* * *

Tuesday night Karley and Randy had a great time going out for dinner. Karley walked into her hotel room at 10:00 after saying goodnight to Randy and thanking him for dinner. As soon as Karley walked into the bathroom, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"What's up? Why are you calling me? Karley asked sitting down on her bed

"No reason, just wondering what you were doing."

"Okay then"

"What yeah up to?" John asked already knowing the answer.

"I just got home from my date with Randy."

"Oh, anything interesting happen?" John asked hoping she would say no.

"Well…he asked me to be his girlfriend." Karley said quietly.

"What? What did you say?" John asked panicking

"I told him no, I wasn't ready."

"Why not?" John said sighing in relief.

"Cause…there us actually something you and Randy need to know." Karley said getting a little nervous

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you right now."

"Come on, why not?" John asked really wanting to know what was going on and why it concerned him and Randy.

"Because Randy needs to be there too."

"Alright, I'll call Randy then." John said

"John you don't need to bug him at this time of night."

"Come on, I'd bet you he'd like to know too." John said almost begging.

"Fine then." Karley answered, still a little weary about the idea and how it was going to effect things.

"Okay, come to my room right now and I'll call Randy." John said getting excited, really wanting to know what it was.

"Alright, see you in a couple of minutes."

They both hung up. Karley paced the room a few times before she went to grab he stuff and head out to John's room. She didn't like the idea of this and couldn't imagine how much this would effect things.

Karley arrived at John's room surprised to see Randy already there.

"Okay you can tell us now." John said when Karley walked into the room and sat down.

"Fine, but I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Just say what you have to say." Randy spoke up getting a little impatient.

"Fine. John this is more for you then it is for Randy." Karley said getting nervous

"Alright" John answered

"Okay well the thing is…John you…we…" Karley said stuttering

"Yes…keep going." John said

"You have a son." Karley managed to spit out.

The room fell silent.

Randy began to stand up and said "I best think I should leave you two alone." Then left.

John sat there still quiet with his head in his hands.

"Are you going to say something?" Karley asked with tears starting to build up

John stayed quiet.

Karley let the tears fall from her eyes and they went streaming down her face.

"John please say something."

Nothing, John just stayed quiet.

The tears began to fall heavier out of Karley's eyes.

"Fine, I'll just leave then. I'm sorry John." Karley said getting up and walking to the door.

"No, wait." John said looking up.

"Huh?" Karley said turning around.

"Don't leave yet…I need to know more. And please stop crying." John said looking sorry.

Karley walked back over to the couch and sat down beside John.

"Well that do you want to know?" Karley asked

John wiped her tears away. "What's his name?"

"Joshua Nicolas Cena."

"Humm, so he's a Cena, eh?

"Yeah, I thought it was only right, plus he looks so much like you."

"You got a pic of him?"

"Yeah. Just a sec. I have to get it out of my purse." Karley said getting her purse.

"Here." she said passing him the picture. "See he looks so much like you."

John studied the photo. It was a picture of a cute little boy with brown hair and blue eyes, with cute little dimples when he smiled.

"He does look a lot like me, but he also looks like you too."

"How so?" Karley asked, studying the picture with him

"He has you nose."

Karley punched him in the arm playfully. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

John chuckled. "Nothing, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You have a cute little round nose."

"Alright I'll let that one slide." Karley said giggling.

"So how old is my little champ?" John asked

"He's six now." Karley said giggling at the name John called him.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"So does he know I'm his father?"

"Nope."

"Didn't he ever wonder why his last name was Cena?" John asked

"I don't know, we never really talked about it. I guess he never thought about it."

"Okay, so when can I meet him?" John asked

"Well you can come with me when I go to see him next week. He's at my mom and dad's right now."

"Does he know who I am?"

"Yeah, he's seen you on TV a few times."

"Okay well at least he has seen me before."

"Yeah, he's actually a big fan of yours."

"That's cool." John said then pause for a second "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? At least so I could see him grow up."

Karley sighed. "I didn't think that would you accept him. I was acting stupid."

"Why would you ever think that? None of it is his fault."

"I don't know. I was stupid."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" John said hesitating.

"I'd love to." Karley said

"Why'd you change your mind?" John asked

"Because you accepted Joshua, so now I know that if we ever did have more kids, that you'd be a good father to them too." Karley said leaning in and kissing him.

Once they broke the kiss John spoke up. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Sure. I'll get my stuff tomorrow. But I got to go get my night clothes."

"Alright, go now and come back. I'm really tired."

"Okay I'll be back in a few."

Karley left and was back in no time. She looked at the bed and saw John already laying there. She climbed in beside him and he flung his arm around her right away. She had missed sleeping beside John for so long. The warmth of him body heat touching her made her feel more protected and she knew that her life would be getting better now. She just hopped that Joshua would like John and John would like Joshua. But she didn't worry about that too much, because she knew it probably wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

There ya have it. Hope ya liked it and I'll have more up sometime soon. Please R&R :D 


	16. Chapter 15

Hey people! Geez I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update last week, ou see the thing is I was only at school for 2 days that week (Monday and Friday) Tuesday we had a huge snow storm and I had no way to get to school cuz buses weren't running. Wednesday I could barely get up! I was sooo sick. I didn't start moving until 10:30 that night and I had no solid food in me so I had to stay home Thursday, so then I had a TON of homework on the weekend it was crazy! So I'm sorry for that, but all week I was writing my chapter durning science class...so don't tell anyone! Nah I'm kidding.

Thanks to my reveiwer peeps:

FreakofNature21 - Thanks for the review.

wwechaingangbabe - Surrrreee ya did. You sooo did not know my twist! Nah I'm kidding but yeah...evil. Nah Randy ain't gone, ya think I'd do that? Well maybe, but no I didn't get rid of Randy. Yeah I still gotta eamil you, but I've been working on this so thast why I haven't yet. So yeah look I update so ya don't need to nag me anymore...well for now that is. lol

XtremeAngel - Nah don't go havin a heart attack on me lol, you have a bad enough injury right now.

Insane Zula - Wow 30 minutes, thats pretty cool. I'm glad you like it!

yoni gushi - I guess that means you 12, eh? Well thats wut I am so yeah if ur the same age then ur 12. Thats pretty cool.

kk - I hope yeah like this chapter...something you suggested is in it. lol Yeah Josh and John should get along fine.

michelle - yeah they got a son lol.

* * *

The next day they had to catch a plane. John and Karley met up with Randy before leaving. Randy was cool with John and Karley dating, although he was sad he couldn't have Karley. But he knew it was best for Joshua too, so he best knew not to be selfish and try to win Karley back from John. He'll just have to find another girl, but that wouldn't be hard for him considering he's Randy Orton.

On the plane John and Karley were sitting beside each other and talking .

"So when can I meet this little guy?" John asked sitting back in the chair getting as comfortable as possible.

"Well I go home on Friday, so maybe then. It depends when your off."

"Well I'm off Friday too actually. So we can just fly out together on Thursday."

"Sure, do you think I should tell Josh first?"

"Nah let it be a surprise to him. When was the last time you saw him?" John asked shifting around in his chair a bit.

"I saw him Sunday before I flew back out. We spent a little bit of the day together. It's hard to see him with the busy schedule and everything."

"Doesn't he ever miss you?"

"Yeah, all the time but he has school now, so that keeps him busy. I miss him a lot when I'm on the road."

"Hum…I bet, so why don't you let him travel with you and just get him a tutor?"

"That was my intension at first, but my parents said that he too young an needed to go to school and make friends. They don't want it to ruin his childhood."

"Alright, that makes sense."

"Yeah"

John shifted around in his chair again a little bit then sighed and spoke back "I'm so glad to have you back, ya know that?

"Yeah, I'm glad to have you back too, I'm sorry I left you." Karley said tilting her head down.

"It's alright, don't worry about it, as long as I have you back now. It's funny if you think about it, right now we could have been married with and have 10 kids."

"10 kids?" Karley looked at John as if he was crazy "John people would think that we were rabbits! We'd be pouncing on each other all day and night to have 10 kinds in 6 years!"

"Oh that's alright with me." John said with a smirk on his face

"Do you really think we could handle 10 kids?"

"Well we'd have no choice but to handle them."

"I guess your right" Karley said tilting her head on John's shoulder and they both fell asleep.

Randy watched John and Karley from the other side of the plane. He watched them the whole time. He slightly jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"You know staring at them is not going to help."

"Yeah it's just weird the way things turned out" Randy sighed.

"Yeah I know, I kinda feel sorry for ya."

"Thanks for the concern Tor, so how 'bout you and I hook up?" Randy asked raising he eyebrows.

"That depends, would I just be your re-bound girl?" Torrie asked sitting down beside Randy.

"Nah, I wouldn't so do that to you."

"Then how come you never asked me out before?"

"I always thought you had a thing for John, that's why."

"Oh" Torrie blushed, I…uh…I kinda did."

"I knew it, but no he's taken and so is Karley so that leaves me and you."

"Alright Randy, I'll go out with you."

"Great! Not neither of us will have to think about Karley and John."

"Uh…yes we do Randy, they're our best friends" Torrie pointed out.

"Alright, alright, look the plane is about to land."

* * *

On Thursday evening John and Karley headed out to the airport. John was pretty excited to meet Joshua. On the plane John had been asking Karley tons of questions about Josh. He wanted to know all he could about him before meeting him. He didn't think it would be too hard to get Josh to like him, considering Karley said he was a fan of his.

At 3:00 am the plane landed and Karley and John headed off. They decided to spend the rest of the night at Karley's house and in the morning go and see Josh. Karley had already called her mom ad told her not to send John to school in the morning and let him sleep in because she was stopping by.

* * *

Karley and John woke up at 9:00 and by 10:00 they were on the road. John was getting a little nervous, overwhelmed and what not. He never imagined his life his life to turn out this way, but that's what happens when fate decides to kick in. They finally reached Karley's parent's house. Of course John had already been to this house about a thousand times because it was the house Karley grew up in.

John and Karley got out of the car together they walked up the steps and Karley knocked. The door swung open and Karley's mom stood there.

"Hey honey, Josh is still sleeping."

Karley hugged her mom and replied "Hi mom, oh that's okay I got all day."

Karley's mom tilted her head to the side and caught a glimpse of John standing there off to the side.

"Omigosh, John is that you?" She asked in complete shock.

"Yeah that's me Mrs. Carroll"

"It's nice to see you again, so how have you been these last few years?"

"Well I've been managing."

"You've turned into quite a handsome man."

"Thanks"

"Mom stop hitting on my man." Karley kicked in.

"Oh he's you man now is he?"

"Yeah we just got back together." Karley replied.

"Well it took you long enough, I've been waiting for 6 years."

"Okay mom can we come in now?"

"Yes, so John I'm guessing you're here to meet Josh?" she asked letting them come in.

"You bet."

"Alright, you'll love him. He reminds me so much of you when you were younger. He acts and talks so much like you, he looks a ton like you too."

John smirked he couldn't wait any longer to meet Josh.

* * *

Okay so hopefully this coming up weeks update will go better, cuz this week wuz sad. So please R&R and I'll try my best to do better.

-Meaghan


	17. Chapter 16

Hey, so I like got an update for you peeps. I stayed up all night writing this...nah I'm joking, I didn't but thats besides the point!...but i did write some last nite...half a page I think...maybe more...but whatever. I'll quite talking now, I'm probably boring you all to death:P

Thanks to my reviewers:

XtremeAngel - Hey…don't lie you do so have a life!…I know what you were watching the other night… lol. Nah I'm joking…if your so bored why not update your story? Lol I don't like waiting for updates…keeps me wonder too long.

Wwechaingangbabe: Hey you, sis. lol Look I updated for you, now you owe me an update...you know how hard it is for me to stay focused while writing my chapter lol. Yeah so I lied to you last night...Randy isn't in this chapter. He'll be in the next one...I think...well ya he probably will. now update update update! It's not as if you were doing anything better last night...you were on for how long? yah so go update! I'll be waiting...nagging...and what not. lol.

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - Thanks for the review!

cenasboywl - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah you know what I'll have to read your story. Just gimme a few dayz…well actually I'll read it on the weekend, alright? Yeah the way I spell my name is a little different, but it's Irish so I guess that's why.

Insane Zula - Thanks for the review. Yeah I know update whenever I can, I just don't like to keep you guys waiting.

Michelle - lol glad you liked the part about Karley's mom hitting on John and the bunnies!

randysprincess - Thanks for the review!

Kk/Rkoluver - Haha your reviewed three times this chapter…yes THREE times…but I ain't complaining lol. That's pretty crazy. Finally got an account, eh? Cool…buts now you gots to write a story!

* * *

It came to be 11:00. John and Karley had been watching T.V. and talking for an hour. Karley thought it was about time Josh woke up now. She told John to wait downstairs while she went up to check on him. Karley walked up the stairs and stopped when she reached Josh's door.

She could hear Josh making little sound effects and knew he was awake and playing with his wrestling action figures. She quietly walked downstairs to tell John that Josh was awake now.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the room that John had been sat in when she left to go upstairs. She smiled when she entered the room and found John and her father talking and laughing together.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Sweetie."

"John, Josh is awake now if you wanna come see him." Karley said John got up and walked over to Karley.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." John followed Karley up the stairs then stopped outside Josh's room. They could still hear him making little sound effects with his toys.

John smirked "Ya know …we had some good times in that room"

Karley hit him playfully in the arm "Oh shut up."

"You know there would be no Joshua if -" The door suddenly swung open.

"Hi mo-whoa its John Cena!" Josh said excitedly.

John smirked there stood a tough looking little boy with brown hair, blue eyes and cute little dimples. He was wearing a kid shirt that read 'Future WWE Superstar' with jeans.

"Josh this is you dad John Cena." Karley said watching Josh.

"You're my dad? Wow that cool!" Joshua paused for a second… "Wait for I said that…I sound too much like Carlito!" Both Karley and John laughed. Joshua turned to John again.

"Can I have your autograph?" Both Karley and John started laughing again.

"Josh, you don't need his autograph, he's your dad."

"Fine. Do you want to come play with me…dad?"

"Sure." John replied following Josh. "I think I'm gonna like this whole dad thing." John thought to himself. John walked into the room behind Josh. The walls had a few wrestling posters on them. Then he had a WWE stun action ring in the middle of the floor with tons of wrestling action figures spread all around.

Josh walked over to the ring and asked John if he wanted to play. Or course John wanted to play. Josh then asked him which one he wanted to be. John looked at the wrestlers spread on the floor then spotted the one he was looking for. "This one" he said holding up the one of himself. Josh smiled and John smiled seeing him smile.

"Then I'll be this one." Josh said hold up one of Karley.

"Hold it there buddy." John said "I'm not beating up your mom!"

"Hey! Who said you were going to win? My mom could beat you!" Josh said. Karley smirked watching them from the doorway. They looked so cute playing together.

"That's right John I might beat you up one of these days! You better watch out."

John turned around at the sound of Karley's voice. He had forgotten she was still standing there. He smirked to himself.

"Oh so you wanna go now?"

"Sure!"

"Alright then." Josh sat there giggling as John ran over to Karley and threw her over his shoulder and carried her over the to the bed and dropped her down on it. He pretended to pin her as Josh counted to 3. John stood up then helped Karley up.

"That's not fair, you cheated!" Karley demanded laughing.

"You want a re-match?" John asked laughing

"Nah, that's okay. Everyone knows I'd win anyways!"

"Sure they do!" John taunted

"Nah, come on I wanna go home now."

"Me too!" Josh yelled then ran downstairs to get a bag to put his toys in. He quickly ran back up the stairs and shoved the toys into the bag.

"Okay I'm ready now!" Josh announced

"Okay honey, just let me gather up your clothes and stuff. Why don't you go say good-bye to grandma and grandpa now? John can you take him?"

"Sure, come on little buddy"

"Hehe I'm a little buddy" Joshua giggled. (A/N: I must be really immature cause that's probably what I'd say if someone called me a little buddy lol.) John picked up Josh and carried him downstairs into the kitchen.

"Karley wants to leave now, so she said to come let Joshua say good bye." John said entering the kitchen.

"Bye Josh." Karleys parents both waved.

"Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa" John set Josh on the ground and we walked over and gave his grandparents hugs good-bye.

Mrs. Carroll walked over to John and said good-bye to him. "Bye John nice seeing you again" she said kissing him on the cheek, just as Karley walked into the room.

"Mom! What did I say about hitting on my man!" They all stood there laughing and poor little Joshua didn't understand what was so funny.

"What's so funny?"

Nothing Josh, come on lets go home." Karley said

"Bye Mr. And Mrs. Carroll" John waved

"Bye Mom, bye Dad"

Finally after saying good-bye they all left.

* * *

w00t! Okay theres another chapter...I actually wrote more but...I uhhh...iunno didn't feel like typing it out you could say...oh well it'll be in the next chapter anyways. Please R&R.

-Meaghan


	18. Chapter 17

Hey people! Whoa its been awhile, sorry...I've just been, iunno...lazy I guess you could say! haha, yup thats me. Well now that I've updated Angel and Jhen can't complain anymore :-P haha :-D.

Oh ya and I dedicate this chapter to Angel, so she'll juss shut up! haha now she can't complain anymore...well for a while I guess.

Thanks to my reviewers:

wwechaingangbabe - Mwha! Remember when you said "Now you DONT have an excuse to not being to update in time for next week since all you have to do is get your ass up and TYPE that damn thing!" in my review about 3 weeks ago, the last time I updated? Well uhhh...I've got an excuse! You were bugging me toooooo much. :-P hahahaha! Okay well thats all I gots to say anymore.

MissPhilippinesSuperStar - Thanks for the review!

Cenaboywl - Thanks for the reviw!

Insane Zula - John's big buddy, eh? haha I don't think I'd mind either ;)

michelle - lol yup, I only used the action figures cuz my cousin Stephen who is like 13 almost 14 has about 60 of them and he plays with them all the time! lmao! haha juss to funny :-D

randysprincess - Thanks for the review!

XtremeAngel - LOOK I UPDATED! hahahaha...just for you! now you can stop bugging me on every site like I do to you! ha:-P

GreenDaySoTotallyRocks - Nice name now! haha you've had major changes wit your names. Thanks for the review!

* * *

They got to Karley's house soon after. Karley opened the door and Joshua ran straight up to his room to play with his toys. He quickly emptied the bag on the ground and started playing again.

"Josh come down stairs and eat! You haven't eaten yet!" Karley yelled up the stairs to Joshua

"But mom I want to play with my toys!" Joshua yelled back complaining

"You can play after, come and eat now!"

"Fine, gimme a second!"

Karley turned her attention back to John "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Okay." Karley said then yelled up to Josh again "Joshua come down and eat!"

"Coming" Joshua said bouncing down the stairs into the kitchen and ate his lunch and totally skipped breakfast because it was already after noon.

John pulled out his schedule to see where they were going next and when they had they had to leave to get there. He looked at and it was blank after today.

"Hey…uh Karley my schedule is blank, how bout yours?"

Karley went and pulled hers out and studied it. "Yeah mine is blank too."

"Then how are we suppose to know where we are going next and when we're leaving?"

"Just phone someone."

John pulled out his cell phone then walked out of the room to phone Randy.

"Hey man, listen my schedule is blank and I don't know where we're going next." John said as soon as Randy picked up the phone.

"John we get the whole week off because we go to do Christmas with the troops next week."

"Oh so when do we fly out?"

"Sunday, I think…you'll get a phone call. That's all they told me, I don't know anymore than that."

"Well then what about Raw and SmackDown! This week? They can't just cancel them."

"They're doing the highlights of the year or whatever…I don't really know."

"Alright."

"Yeah…oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Torrie and I are dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Thursday night we got together."

"That's great." John said smirking knowing now Randy wouldn't be able to steal Karley.

"Yeah, I gotta go now though."

"Later"

"Later" Randy hung up.

John walked into the kitchen and Josh walked over to him. "Do you want to see my bedroom? He smiled up at John.

"Sure"

"Okay, follow me!" Josh took a hold of John's hand and led him up the stairs to his room.

John walked into the room after Josh and saw that almost everything in his room was wrestling stuff. The walls were covered with all different WWE superstar posters. His bedding was of The Rock and so were his curtains. He had his closet door slightly open, enough for John to see inside and in there John saw he had a bunch of wrestling shirts.

While John was caught up in looking around the room, Josh pulled out his Play Station 2.

"Wanna play SmackDown Vs. Raw 2006?" Joshed looked up at John.

"Sure"

Josh set everything up. First they were going to have a Royal Rumble. As his player John picked himself and Josh picked a big musclely guy that he created named Joshua. They picked random so they wouldn't know when they were coming into the match.

The match started and at number 15 Josh came in and eliminated quite a few people. John came in at number 23 and got out right away, not getting the chance to eliminate anyone. Josh laughed.

"Ha ha I beat you!" he said as the match ended.

"I call a rematch." John said

"Okay."

The next Royal Rumble they had John beat Josh, they played four Royal Rumbles in the end and they both had won two, so they decided to stop.

John went back down stairs to Karley and Josh went for a nap a little later on.

* * *

At four o'clock Karley went to check on Josh because he had been sleeping for quite awhile. She got upstairs and walked into his room and his bed was empty.

"Josh where are you?" No one replied back. She tried once more but still no reply.

Karley walked back down stairs to the kitchen where John was sat.

"I can't find Josh, he's not in his bed."

"Did you check under his bed? He might have some how gotten under there while sleeping, some kids have bad habits of sleeping walking and going to the weirdest places."

"Well I called out to him, so I think he would have heard me."

"He might just be playing games with you, lets just go look for him."

They headed upstairs and looked in all the rooms, but still hadn't found Josh. They called out to him but still got no answer.

Karley walked into Josh's room and went over to the window and saw that it had been broken and there was glass on the pieces on the floor.

"John!" Karley yelled for him as soon as she saw this.

"What?"

"Look at this." Karley said terrified of what could have happened to Josh.

"Whoa, lets look outside we might find Josh out there."

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone! This chapter was my present to you:-D. Please R&R, Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 18

OMG! It's been like over a month since I've last updated this thingy! Well I've got a chapter for you now :-D. Very short, I know. Sorry bout that but I wrote it like half an hour ago and I have to go in five minutes and I didn't want to leave it till tomorrow. Just a warning this chapter night be confussing, iunno coz I've been high on Advil for the last 5 days...(its whats keeping me alive! lol well not really).

Thanks to my Reviewers:

Xtremeangel - THERE you have a chapter now (a short chapter) not dont nag me for another month...i'm on holidays ;) haha.

wwechaingangbabe - Romance? hmmm I'm not really good a writing that so i kinda juss changed it up a lil bit! haha. I'm gunna quote u here "I'll be nice and just say update when you want to, i'll live!" yeah w/e! you still nagged me! ugghh.

Insane Zula - lol did it really stink that much? C'mmon I know how much everyone LOVES cliffhangers! ;)

Tease - Thanks for the review!

XxxKxxX - wow u change your name A LOT! lol. But as always thanks for the review. :-D

michelle - lol you love my volcabluary? well thats a first!

2Deez - New reviewer :-D, THANKS!

RKO's Angel - Heeeyy Sian! It's cool that u have a fanfic account. I've talked to u longer than anyone else on here lol. Well enjoy the story.

* * *

They had no luck finding Josh anywhere. After calling the police 2 hours ago and no clues to where Josh was Karley was really starting to panic and make everyone more nerverous than ever.

The police were questioning them for the last hour making Karley frustrated with the situation.

"Can we just go outside and actually look for him now!" Karley half yelled getting tired of the police officers holding them up from looking for their baby boy.

"Clam down, just let them do what they have now and we'll have more time to look for him after, but it'll take longer if you keep being difficult to talk to." John said trying to reassure her.

"How can I clam down when my son is gone and I have no idea where he is!" Her blood pressure was beginning to climb.

"Just answer the questions and we'll go look for him, okay?" John said once again trying to clam her down.

"Fine!" Karley said slumping down onto the couch answering the questions miserably.

The cops were done in no more than 30 minutes and Karley was relieved, she just wanted to get out of the house and find her son. John wouldn't let Karley go searching by herself. He had to practically tie her up to keep her in the house so he could phone her parents so they had some clue of what was going on.

John got off the phone, Karley's parents were coming over to help search for Josh now, they were devastated when John had told them what had happened. Their only grandson had gone missing and they didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

10 minutes later her parents arrived and they went out searching for Josh with the cops. After 2 hours of searching and no signs of where Josh was they had to stop looking, it became too dark to see anything anymore. Yet again they had to struggle with Karley, she kept refusing to go inside until they found Josh. She did eventually go inside, after fighting with the police officers.

* * *

John and Karley went to bed that night. He felt guilty about Josh going missing. Maybe he if would have never came here Josh would have never had gone missing. But then again if Josh still would have gone missing when John wasn't there, still being clueless about Josh ever existing, Karley would have had to deal with this all by herself with her parents. He didn't know how her felt anymore, he had only known the kid for less than a day and already he'd gone.

* * *

Yeah so again sorry it's short please R&R. I'm going to post this article that I found...and I bettcha u guys will flip just like i did! so here it goes...(this is from after Raw this week)

After the cameras went off, Edge snuck back into the ring and got FU'd. Even more surprising was this girl they showed on the Tron after Cena's match dancing to his music. Cena walked over and made out with her after the cameras were off.

So? What ya think...tell me in you reviews.


End file.
